Over the Top
by Bladed Darkness
Summary: Quinn/Rachel against a wall...or anywhere really. Prompt at the GKM. Sequel to Off the Wall.


Title: Over the Top

Author: Bladed Darkness

Category: Glee

Summary: Quinn/Rachel dry humping against a wall...or anywhere really. Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. Sequel to Off the Wall.

Pairing: Faberry

Length: 500+

Rating: NC-17 or M

* * *

Quinn has to give Rachel some credit. After the way she treated the short brunette, she's surprised the girl isn't going out of her way to avoid the blonde cheerleader. Instead, she's calmly ignored the taller girl.

Unfortunately for Rachel, Quinn does not take well to being ignored. If the singer was avoiding her, Quinn would've been content, but being ignored means that the diva is not reacting to her presence, something Quinn couldn't stand. Knowing the brunette was pretending the occurrence hadn't happened, while it was all Quinn herself could think about – there was no way her dreams had _let_ her ignore it and how stupid she had been to ruin a good thing – hurt more than the cheerleader had anticipated.

Which is why the blonde cornered Rachel after their latest glee practice in the auditorium. She watched as Finn and Sam bounded out of the room with the rest of the guys, the girls taking their time but still briskly leaving the auditorium. Then Quinn clasped a hand over Rachel's mouth before yanking her backstage and pinning her to the wall, hips flush with the brunette's.

Rachel stared at her with wide eyes as Quinn buried her fingers in thick curls and pressed forward with a bruising kiss. It was only the forceful entrance of Quinn's intruding tongue that roused the brunette from her stupor. She tried to shove the blonde away heatedly, but the taller girl remained firmly planted, taut, lithe body still fully pressed against Rachel.

"What are you doing?" hissed the diva, trying to hold the cheerleader at arm's length.

Quinn smirked, removing the singer's hands before pinning them above her hand and slipping a thigh between Rachel's. "What do you think?" she purred, rocking slightly and grinning as Rachel's breath hitched. She settled over one of the shorter girl's legs, beginning a slowly building rhythm. The blonde focused her attention on hitting the damp center above her and coaxing more wetness through the singer's panties. Quinn thrust sharply, groaning as her clit began to throb and Rachel matched her pace. The cheerleader leaned down to place a hard nip to the girl's collarbone, directly over the mark from their last encounter. The diva gasped and ground her hips down, and Quinn purred appreciatively, both at the action and the lingering sign of their meeting from before. She soothed the area a bit with her tongue.

Rachel swallowed her moan and tried to focus passed the warm heat cocooning her against the wall and how good it all felt as Quinn slathered affection on her reddened skin. She couldn't do this again – not if it ended the way it had last time. "Quinn, no." The blonde ignored her, pressing more insistently at her center while hot breath hit the singer's ear. "Quinn, stop." Tears pricked her eyes as her hips canted towards Quinn against her will. "Quinn, stop, _please_." Rachel shuddered as she came, feeling Quinn thrash as she orgasmed as well, and let out a tiny sob.

Quinn instantly cupped the brunette's face, sinking to kneel on the floor as the diva slid down the wall. "What's wrong?" She wiped at Rachel's cheeks, thumbs gently circling the tan skin. She pressed a soft kiss to the girl's temple, wincing as Rachel stiffened in her arms. "What's wrong?" she repeated.

"I – Finn – you – Sam," Rachel hiccuped. She looked up at her, fingers playing with the edges of her skirt. "We can't do this."

"We can have these moments."

Rachel shook her head and stood. "No. If we do I'll-" she sucked in a breath. "I'll want more," she admitted, staring at the floor.

Quinn fought to let the words escape her mouth. "And you think I don't?" The singer's head jerked up to look at her, locking eyes with the blonde. "Rachel, I..."

"Do you mean that?" Rachel was looking at her with such intensity that Quinn snapped her mouth shut as the panic hit her suddenly. What _was_ she doing? Suddenly their positions were flipped and Quinn felt trapped between the shorter girl and the wall. She took a step back in alarm, bumping into the concrete. "Well, do you?"

"Rach, I can't-" The diva cut her off by pressing a tender kiss to her lips and Quinn melted, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Yes we can," Rachel answered, pulling back slightly. "If both of us want this," she motioned between the two of them, biting back a chuckle at Quinn's overeager nod, "we can do this." She leaned her forehead against the blonde's.

Quinn bit her lip anxiously. "I don't think-"

"Quinn, I _need_ you to be about this."

The cheerleader deliberated a bit before nodding. "Just, slow?"

Rachel smiled at her. "That would be perfect."


End file.
